


I'm Live and Accepting Prompts!

by BuzzCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Send me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: This story is just a way to notify my AO3 squad when I'm live on my Tumblr and accepting writing prompts. You can leave a comment on this "fic" (no actual fic will be posted here) or drop by and leave me a message. Gracias!For those who might not see this for a few more hours: this offer is open for like 24 hours, though after the first few hours it might take me a bit to get back to you. But either way, even if you don't see this until the AM, still drop me a line if you have a prompt because God knows I'm a needy bitch for some fanfic prompts





	1. Chapter 1

sup I'm live on Tumblr for at least an hour or so and accepting fic requests for Gravity Falls. Won't write anything shippy; just looking to write some good family fun and bonding and shit like that. Full disclosure: I have been drinking wine on the fine evening of August 4, 2018, and therefore everything I write is through the thin film of the vino and of some healthy sleep deprivation (this bitch works like 40-50 hours a week; the sleep deprivation is necessary)

Tumblr is beatrice-babe.tumblr.com

Drop me a prompt there (either as a message or an ask or whatever), or leave me a comment on this fic and I'll try to whip something up!

Gracias my good friends

-XO


	2. August 26, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm accepting prompts again get at me if you want to see some good shit
> 
> bonus points to anyone who suggests some Ford and Mabel bonding because I haven't written that yet and I want to real bad

sup I'm accepting prompts again before the school year really starts kicking my ass.

You know the drill: leave me a prompt in the comments; I'm not writing anything shippy, so just send me fun happy family things. Bonus points to anyone who asks for Ford and Mabel bonding because I want to write it but haven't got a premise for it yet.

Also, I'm taking prompts for my other Gravity Falls fics, which you can check out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat/works?fandom_id=524391). Most of them are one-shots and if you want a continuation, gimme a shout because I really need to work on writing longer ideas.

My Tumblr is beatrice-babe.tumblr.com if you want to drop by over there and say hi.

Leave your idea below, por favore, and I'll put some fic together for you

Gracias my good fam

-XO


	3. April 11 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in an airport for the next twelve hours, lemme know what Gravity Falls content y’all are lookin for. Will be posting from my computer in a few days, or my phone in a few hours.

Lol so my flight got delayed four hours (thanks @winter) so if you have a Gravity Falls prompt drop it in the comments or message me on Tumblr @beatrice-babe.

Nothing shippy and I’m not a fan of writing Bill as a main character, but come at me with the rest of it


End file.
